pathologicfandomcom-20200222-history
Pathologic
Pathologic HD Classic is a remake of the award winning 2005 psychological horror video game developed by Ice-Pick Lodge. The project launched on Kickstarter on September 4, 2014. The game released on Steam and GOG. It was expected to released on console as well. Overview A plague breaks out in a remote steppe town full of weird local traditions. Three healers try to fight it: a rational scientist from the Capital, the son of a local shaman, and a blessed fool who has no memory of herself. Each of them has their own idea of how the terrible disease came to be, and what is real magic to one of them becomes backwards superstitions to another. Pathologic, the remake of a ruthless and critically acclaimed Russian survival adventure game from 2005, allows you to take on the role of any of these doctors in order to overcome the invisible evil in the Town and inside your very body. It won’t be easy: first and foremost you’ll need to avoid death, trying not to succumb to the disease, to bandits, hunger, and fatigue; scavenging and bartering for bullets, bread, and milk. You’ll be hard-pressed for time, and as days fly by, it’ll become increasingly more difficult to evaluate if you can share a pack of pills with a stranger in need or if you should keep it for yourself to survive longer. Your untimely death would mean the end of the Town—the Army is already here, ready to burn it to the ground so that the Plague doesn’t spread. But there are so many people here with their thoughts, ideas, and beliefs; there are children who play strange games, there are physically impossible buildings, obscure steppe traditions, and mysterious creatures. Sooner or later all of them will confide their deepest secrets in you. Perhaps that’s reason enough to make the miracle happen—to save the Town. Features *Fight the Disease: Learn to do what is necessary to survive. Finishing a quest won't matter much if you will soon be dead. *A Realistic Plague: The epidemic is realistically simulated. This means that things will unfold in real time, affecting both gameplay mechanics and the plot. *Survival: Hunger, thirst, fatigue, immune resistance, and reputation are all gameplay mechanics. *Scavenge, Gather, Trade: Money can’t save your life—you can’t eat it, you can’t heal with it, and at some point you may find out that money is worthless. *Fight For Your Life: There are threats here and there: the bandits at night, the marauders, the sick insane with pain, and simply those who don’t like you. *Exploration: In Pathologic nothing is accidental — every place and every person has a story to tell. *Living Town: People will die, meet one another, perform rituals, and generally live. Sometimes you’ll be there to intervene. Sometimes you won’t. *Time is Short: For the most part it’s running out. There are so many things to do in the Town… which means you’ll have to choose. *Three Playable Characters: The Bachelor’s, The Haruspex’s and The Changeling’s storylines contain different quests and events. *Choices Matter: Do you finish a sidequest risking to die tomorrow, or do you let it go? This an many other questions that can change your fate. Gallery Pathologic night eng.png Pathologic maria2 eng.png Pathologic maria eng.png Pathologic inventory eng.png Videos Resources *Official Web Site *Pathologic on Steam Category:Games Category:Gameplay